


dead love

by princesscolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscolfer/pseuds/princesscolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurt lost blaine in an accident a year ago, he's still being haunted from blaine's death. but one day he sees a guy who is just like blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead love

Kurt woke up alone in the big apartment. He owned by himself, it was supposed to be his and Blaine's and their future kids, but now there was no chance of it happening. Kurt rubbed his eyes slowly and moved away the curtain, looking out the window, looking out over New York City, the noises and people outside.

 

All Kurt wanted to hear was Blaine's voice and his arms holding him. Kurt felt a tear and leaned against the window so he wouldn't fall. He closed his eyes and fell into a memory. The memory of Blaine's death.

 

It was a cloudy day in New York City, Blaine had just left for a small tour. He had promised Kurt to be back soon and Kurt believed him. Kurt had been upset because he couldn't get a week of work to join Blaine on his tour. Kurt had been left all alone in New York while Blaine was on a small tour. Kurt hated that Blaine said yes to go on the tour, they still had a lot of wedding planning, of course Kurt did most of it but he wanted Blaine's opinions also.

 

The day Blaine left started with them eating breakfast together, this would be their last time ever eating breakfast together.

 

People would say that Blaine was really kind and charming, he was Kurt's prince charming. They would say he was talented and happy. They would say he was in love with Kurt a lot. They would say Blaine was an open book because he said everything out, even secrets.

 

"what's wrong Kurt?" Blaine looked at him as he drank his orange juice.

 

"i just, don't want you to go" Kurt hadn't eaten his food, he had only touched it, like it was something he didn't like, but he loved Blaine's  blueberry pancakes.

 

"Kurt, it's just a week" Blaine laid his hand on Kurt's hand and slowly placing small kisses on each of his knuckles.

 

Kurt sighed "one week without my fiancé" Kurt looked down, he remembered what his dad said, spend every minute with the love of your life before you lose it.

 

Blaine stood up and went to Kurt's side and kissed him passionately, he let his hands hold his neck "shh baby" Blaine whispered against his lips. "everything will be fine" Blaine held Kurt for a while, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, taking in the memory and smell of him before he would leave.

 

"i just don't want to spend more time apart" Kurt shrugged.

 

"hey, don't be sad, it's not for long" Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to the bathroom as Kurt was confused.

 

Kurt looked at Blaine "what are you doing?" Kurt looked around the bathroom.

 

"you will take a shower now, to relax and i will leave" Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead.

 

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine "i'm so lucky to have you" Kurt whispered.

 

"no, it's destiny, i'm supposed to spend my life loving you" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

 

"but still, you're the most perfect guy in the world" Kurt looked at him, he was happy.

 

"and you're the most gorgeous guy, Kurt" Blaine looked at him "i love you so much, take care of yourself without me"

 

Blaine placed a kiss onto Kurt's nose "i will call you every time i have free time"

 

"i will miss you a lot" Kurt looked at him.

 

"i have to go now" Blaine looked at him and moved back.

 

"i will shower now" Kurt looked at him and at the shower sadly.

 

"Kurt, it will all be fine" Blaine gave him a long last kiss then walked out, Kurt could hear the steps and the grabbing of the suitcase then sadly the door closing. Kurt sighed and went into the shower leaning against the cold wall with water raining on him.

 

Kurt stood by the kitchen counter, pressing his hands onto it with while thinking, he wanted it all to stop. He wanted the sad memories away and the happy ones back.  He wanted Blaine, he wanted Blaine right besides him. He sighed and grabbed the glass of water to clean his eyes but instead it made him fall into another memory.

 

Kurt was sitting on the couch, looking at the news, sometimes. While looking over at his phone waiting for Blaine, anything from him. As time passed by, every second and minute Kurt got more frustrated why didn't Blaine call him or text him? Kurt looked around then decided to call Blaine himself. He waited as the same annoying noises continued, he was begging for that it wouldn't go to voice mail. And then he heard something else, the phone was answered but not from Blaine. Kurt heard shouting and he got confused, it wasn't Blaine's shouting.

 

"h-hello?" Kurt stuttered scared.

 

The noises combined to only be shouting and breaking things, this made Kurt scared and confused.

 

"Blaine!" kurt shouted and finally he heard someone take the phone.

 

"oh, Kurt...H-hey" it was Brandon, Blaine's manager.

 

"what's going on?" Kurt asked curious.

 

"nothing yet" Brandon was lying "what's up?" he asked.

 

"i wanted to talk to Blaine?" kurt looked around the apartment, why wasn't it Blaine that picked up?

 

"oh Kurt? Are you sitting down?" Brandon said in a lower voice.

 

"yes, why?" Kurt was confused.

 

"call your dad, so when we're done talking, he is there" Brandon said confident.

 

"okay" Kurt called his father on the other line, waiting for Brandon to confess what he had to say.

 

"okay Kurt, are you calm?" Brandon asked.

 

"yes, just tell me" Kurt looked at the phone.

 

"Blaine isn't answering you, because he just died..." Brandon said low.

Kurt looked at the phone in silence, he looked around. He felt like everything around him had crashed to pieces.

 

"w-what?" Kurt whispered.

 

"during rehearsal, Blaine fell off the stage and broke his neck, we had no time to save him...Blaine's gone, Kurt" Brandon felt sorry for Kurt.

 

Brandon spoke again "Kurt? Are you okay?"

 

Kurt curled up on the couch and silent tears fell down his cheeks, he didn't know. He rubbed his eyes hoping it was a nightmare but it wasn't. It was true.

 

Brandon sighed "they're shipping his body to New York for his funeral, i'm so sorry Kurt"

 

Kurt started feeling more empty, this was too real, a funeral.

 

"Kurt, i have to hang up now. Talk to your dad, i'm so sorry" Brandon ended the phone call and the line went silent.

 

Kurt looked around, feeling empty. He cried, he cried more. Tears rushing down his face and his heart beating fast. He wanted Blaine there now, to hug him. To tell him it was going to fine and that he was there, with him.

 

Kurt breathed heavily and opened his eyes, looking around, seeing his apartment. He closed his eyes hard. _Still the same._  


 

He had work to do, then come back to his lonely apartment and eat dinner by himself, then get ready for bed and sleep in it alone, dreaming about Blaine.

 

Kurt walked around the apartment, he was dressed for the day and styled his hair. He grabbed Blaine's shoulder bag, which he now used a lot. He sighed and got out of the apartment. He walked his normal round. Down the street to Starbucks, where he stood in line and looked at all the happy people and the people in love, he could have had that now. He looked at the two rings on his finger, the one was his engagement ring and the other one, the wedding ring he had picked out after Blaine's death the ring who belonged with the ring on Blaine's finger, which is buried with Blaine under the ground. Kurt sighed and got his coffee then walked out of the coffee shop and to the left street which lead him to his happiest time of the day because it distracted him from Blaine.

 

He looked at the building. His work, vogue. If they just had let him go with

Blaine, then everything could have been different, Kurt could have changed what happened or stopped it.

 

He sighed and looked at the door then something caught his eyes. A guy, not so tall and not so low. He was perfect height for kissing Kurt. He stood outside the building too, watching the stuff you could see from outside the windows. He had dark brown gelled hair and he was wearing clothes, that easily matched something Blaine would wear.

 

Kurt couldn't see the front of him but the back of they guy made Kurt's heartbeat go faster, he looked like Blaine from behind. The guy slowly disappeared, he walked inside, through the doors then Kurt couldn't see him anymore.

 

Kurt ran inside and he saw, he saw the front of the guy. His face. Just like Blaine. His face with hazel eyes and cute curls showing under the gel. He had a gentle smile as he talked to the the receptionist, Kurt stared at him. He heard his voice and it made him shiver. That was Blaine's voice, Blaine sounded exactly like that. Blaine, Blaine had that dark happy voice. Kurt walked closer to the guy, who Kurt thought was Blaine but it couldn't be? Blaine was dead. 


End file.
